


Relight that Spark

by ilearnedthatinbookclub5



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Love, M/M, Other, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilearnedthatinbookclub5/pseuds/ilearnedthatinbookclub5
Summary: This is a book of some prompts/ one-shots of Julie and the Phantoms. Willex, and Juke included.Please suggest the prompts you want to see.I hope you like it!Tumblr: i-learned-that-in-bookclub.
Relationships: Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 182





	1. Lending a Hand. (Luke with a Puppy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlitheredFromEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/gifts).



> Luke with a puppy!

Luke's POV

I'm walking down Sunset Boulevard, outside the back-exit of the Orpheum. There isn't much going on. It's a rainy night, and it is cold. I keep walking, minding my own business. Suddenly, I hear a ruckus nearby. I look up and see some people crowding around a box. I walk over, passing through all of them. I get past everyone and hear people say "There's nothing there." and "Do you see anything?" 

I looked down at the box and see a tiny puppy. Its scared and shivering. The puppy has brown fur with white paws and droopy ears. The crowd starts fleeing and soon, I'm the only one left. I crouch down to get a better look at the dog and notice scars across his back, and some cuts on his legs. It has a deep cut on his back leg with blood coming out. I reach my hand to pet it, but of course, it cowers to the corner of the tiny box. I stand back up and think of what I could do.

I see someone walk over to the box and mummer 'there's nothing there' and walk away. I look back at the man and look back at the box. 'Of course, there's something there. There's a whole freaking DOG.' I think. 'Why would no one be able to see it, becau-'

My eyes grow wide at my realization. I crouch back down to the puppy. "Your a ghost puppy, aren't you," I say as if it could respond. I reach to pet the puppy again. This time, I can touch it and I pet his head. The puppy slowly begins to trust me so I grab my jacket and lay it over him for warmth. He barks a 'thank you'. I sit down against next to the box and keep petting the dog. My puppy slowly crawls out of the box and lays on my lap.

"Aww, you like it here right buddy?" I ask as the puppy circles around my lap. It finally finds a comfy spot and goes to sleep. I do the same.

I wake up to someone ticking my face like there's no tomorrow. I open my eyes and see the same puppy, attacking my face.

"Eww, gross!" I yell. I put the puppy on my lap and wipe my face. I hear a whine come from the dog. It's cowering back again. "Nonono, I'm sorry, come back." I plead. The puppy walks back to me. I stand up and pick him up too. The puppy squirms in my grasp. I hold him tighter and lift him so he sees my face. "Hey hey hey. It's ok, I'm taking you to your new home." I say. I poof and go to Julie's.

I am outside the studio. Working up the courage to go in. I walk forward and through the door. I see Alex and Reggie sitting on the couch talking. 

"Hey, guys," I say subtly., hoping they haven't seen the dog.

"Hey, Luke." Alex greets. He looks at me and looks at the dog. "What's that?"

"Umm, nothing..." I lie.

Reggie looks over and his face lights up at the sight of the puppy. "You got a puppy?!" He yells.

"Shhhh, where's Julie?" I ask. 

"Inside, getting her mic." Alex answers.

"Help me hide it?" I ask pointing to the dog. They get up and we hide it in the bathroom. "Ok stay here," I say placing him down.

We come back out and pretend to be doing something important. Julie comes back to the studio and she says hi to me.

"Hey Julie how-" I get cut off by a small splash coming from the bathroom. Julie looks over to the bathroom and walks towards it. Reggie, Alex, and I look at each other and follow her. We all walk into the bathroom and see the puppy in the toilet bowl. I panic and grab a towel to take the puppy out. I take him out of the bowl and turn towards Julie, who's making her 'disappointed mom face'. 

"Why was there a dog in the toilet?!" She asks angrily. 

"Wait you can see this?" I say pointing to the dog.

"Wait, why wouldn't Julie be able to see it?" Reggie asks.

"The dog's a ghost I respond.

"Woah cool!" Reggie exclaims.

"No, not cool. Why was there a dog in my toilet?!" Julie asks.

Reggie and Alex look at me. "Umm, must've snuck in?" I say. 

Julie walks out of the bathroom. "Luke, you can't just take a puppy. That's not ok!"

I hastily follow her out, carrying the dripping puppy. "But it was homeless, and abused."

Julie circles around the grand piano and stands on the carpet, I do the same. "Still, it's not your dog."

"It is now. Can we please keep him?" I beg, making my best puppy-dog-eyes. Reggie and Alex are standing behind me.

"You can keep it, but I want to name it." Julie orders.

"Fine, what are you going to name it?" 

"Harmoney." 

"Um, I'm pretty sure it's a he." Alex chimes in. I nod, agreeing.

"Ok fine then I'm naming it Casper."

"Oh like the ghost," Alex says. 

"What ghost?" Luke asks, drying Casper.

"You know like the movie?" Julie pulls her phone out and shows us the movie, Casper made in 1995.

"Well Casper, welcome to the family!" I hug him.


	2. I'm Here for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a panic attack and Willie helps him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willex chapter!! 
> 
> Requested by: honeythepooh on Tumblr.

Alex's POV

It's a nice sunny, Sunday. I'm walking by the bike shack with Willie. I guess you could call this a 'date', but I don't think so. Yesterday, Luke was telling the band about his parents, and thanking Julie (again) for giving them the song. As he kept talking I couldn't help but wonder about mine. What were my parents doing? How did they react when they found out I died? Where are they? I keep thinking about my parents and then I remember my sister, Lucy. Oh, sweet, loveable Lucy. I hope she's ok. The last time I saw her she was around 7 maybe. Big age difference I know. 

"Alex. Alex? You ok man?" Willie asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok," I answer, half lying.

"Ok, but you know you can tell me, right?" 

"Yeah, of course. It's just that-that Luke was telling us about his parents and I can't help but think about mine. I mean, I know they weren't ok with me coming out, like whatsoever. But still, and I wonder how my sister is too."

"Your sister? Tell me about her." 

"Well, she's really sweet. She was seven the last time I saw her. I remember sometimes I would have to look after her; so I'd bring her to band practice. She would bring all her dresses and tiaras and we'd play dress-up with her." I smile remembering the good times.

"Must've been nice. What's her name?"

"Lucy. She always wanted to be a princess." I laugh. We walk into the Bike Shack and look around for fun. I walk over to the bike isle and look around. I look up and see a familiar face. It's my mom. What is she doing here? I suddenly feel faint. My head starts to spin and I can't breathe. My chest gets tight and I feel like I'm dying. The only thing I can think to do is to run out of the store. Running out, I bump into Willie who follows me out. I get outside the store and lean against a wall. I am gasping for air that won't go into my lungs.   
Why was my mom there? What happened? Am I dying again? Where is Willie?  
All of a sudden, someone shakes my shoulder. I turn and see Willie. I start to panic more.   
Oh no, now he thinks I'm a loser who can't even stay calm when seeing his mom. He hates me now, I know it. This is all your fault, Alex. 

"Hey, hey Alex. It's ok breathe. You're ok." He says. I still struggle to slow my breathing. He softly pushes me down to sit on a bench outside the shop. I sit and close my eyes. It feels like the whole world is spinning. A tear falls down and lands on my jeans, leaving a small water stain. I pull my knees to my chest and slowly rock back and forth, hoping that will help.

"Hey, Alex. It's ok, breath in and out, with me." Willie begins inhaling and exhaling slowly. I do the same and slowly begin to calm down. We do this for about a minute.

I wipe a tear and put my legs down. "Sorry about that." 

"Don't be sorry. You had a panic attack. It's ok." Willie responds.

"A panic attack?" I ask softly. It felt like I was dying again.

"Yeah, but you got through it. You're fine now."

"Thanks to you," 

"I'm here for you Alex. And if you have a panic attack again, I'll help no matter what."

"I saw my mom," I whisper.

"Really?"

I nod in silence. "She was in the store and I panicked. I didn't know what to do."

Willie nods, not wanting to say anything."You wanna head out?" 

"Yeah, let's go," I say. We get up and poof out.


	3. Brand New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray finds out about the boys. 
> 
> Requested by @brItney Mann  
> Make sure you guys request, please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @brItney Mann  
> Make sure you guys request, please!

Julie's POV

It's the middle of the day. I'm nearly getting through Science, I guess the Periodic Table doesn't interest me all that much. I look down at my paper, seeing the hundreds of doodles I've drawn throughout the class. I grab my pencil and continue writing notes. 

"Hey, Julie." I hear someone whisper. I turn my head and see Luke. He is inches away from my face, crouched down so our eyes meet. 

I am taken aback, noticing how close he is. "What are you doing here?" 

"I came to see how you were doing. Alex is out with Willie, and Reggie is with your dad. So I came here."

"You can't b-" 

"Ms. Molina, would you mind answering the question I just asked?" Mrs. Jones, my teacher asks.

"Um, sorry Mrs. Jones, I got distracted," I reply.

"Hmm, please see me after class." She instructs.

I sigh and lean back on my chair, glaring at Luke. He nudges his head towards the door, implying to meet me outside. 

"Mrs. Jones? Could I go to the restroom?" I ask politely.

"If I were you, I'd wait till after class, knowing you haven't been paying much attention. But, if you must." She states. I get up and head out the door. I walk into the bathroom and see Luke. 

"Luke! What are you doing here? You got me in trouble." I yell at him.

"I'm sorry ok? I just wanted to see you." He says.

"It's fine, you also got me out of class. I was dying in there. What song are we practicing today?" 

"I was thinking I'll Be There For You." (I made it up.) 

"Ok perfect. I gotta go." I say, waving goodbye. I get back to class and then the bell rings. Mrs. Jones calls me over. I walk up to her desk and she begins lecturing me on paying attention in class and staying focused. 

"You're a good student Julie, but you have to stay focused. I know class can drag on sometimes, but it's your responsibility to learn this material."

"I know, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I say and walk out the door. I get home and go to the studio. 

"Hey, Julie." Alex greeted. 

"Hey, guys," I say. "Let's start rehearsing," I say putting my backpack down. The boys all picked up they're instruments.

Song:

J: Hold my hand  
Promise I'll never let you fall and  
I'll never give up on you  
Give up on you  
Cuz when times get hard  
You got my back  
and when I break down  
You hold me in your arms  
Tell me 'it's ok to cry'  
You say

Boys +Julie: I'll be there for you  
When the sun goes down  
The moon comes out  
And I shout to find the light  
You hold me tight and lean in whispering  
I'll be there for you

L: Things take time  
Grab on tight to me  
Cuz at the end of the day  
You're all I need to survive

All: Don't worry  
You're with me  
Come in close and breathe with me  
Listen to my heartbeat  
And remember that   
I'll be there for you.

L+J: No mountain, ocean, storm  
Will keep me from you  
We'll find a way  
We'll make it through  
Fly so high and see the light  
And I'll be by your side  
Cuz like I said,   
I'll be there for you.

"Nice job guys. Let's try the first chours again." I instruct.  
Just as we were getting half way through. Dad comes in. We all freeze, not knowing what to do. 

"What's all this noise?" He asks.

"Dad...what are you doing here?" I ask

"Oh you're rehearsing. It's ok I'll leave." He is about to head out when Carlos comes in.

"Oh my Gosh, the ghosts!" He exclaims.

My eyes grow wide. "W-what do you mean ghosts?" 

Carlos pulls out the Sunset Curve brochure. "Here, see. They're ghosts." 

"Carlos, they're not ghosts bud." Dad says. I nod in agreement. Then, I realize the boys can't poof out. That would just prove Carlos right.

"If they're not ghosts, then where is your 'projector'?" Carlos asks.

"Umm, It's in-" I start.

"Where? Julie? Where? I'll answer your question. It's not here, you know why? Because they're ghosts." He states, walking through Reggie.

"Carlos, how about you go inside and get ready for your baseball game." Dad instructs.

"Julie, come with me." He moves his finger, motioning for me to follow him. I follow him outside the studio. "I'm not saying I believe Carlos, but what's going on?"

I sign, knowing I have to tell him. "Carlos is right. They're ghosts. Whenever I play with them they can be seen. And when they sing by themselves, they can be heard."

"Ok," He sighs. "I think it's time we call up Dr.Turner."

"What? Dad, no. Why won't you believe me?!" I yell, knowing the boys can hear.

"Julie, this is for your own good. I'm worried about you." He says, pulling out his phone.

"Dad, please let me explain. They died in 1995 from bad hotdogs. And came back as ghosts to finish they're unfinished business."

"They're what business?"

"Nothing, it's a long complicated story. Just please don't call Dr. Turner."

"Ok fine, I won't call him. But, I want to make sure you're ok. Are they really ghosts."

"Yeah, they are." I answer. 

"Ok, you need to keep me in loop with all this, like I said before." He says. I smile and nod.


	4. The End of Our Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot of how the boys died and what they were thinking when that happened. Basically, everything that happened after they took a bite of the hotdogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a TikTok I saw. 
> 
> NOTE: I am NOT a doctor, just did a bit of research. I might have the medical things wrong.

Luke's POV 

We sit down on the couch with our mouth-watering hotdogs. "This is awesome you guys. We're playing the Orpheum!" I exclaim. "I can't even count how many bands have played here and ended up being huge! We're gonna be legends." I lift my hotdog up. "Eat up boys, cuz after today, everything changes." We 'cling' our hotdogs together and begin to eat. 

"That's a new flavor," Alex says, wiping mustard from his lip.

"Chill man, street dogs haven't killed us yet." Reggie relaxes. 

I look down at my hotdog, wondering of Alex is right. But end up mulling over his statement and keep eating. After I finish the hot dog, I start to feel horrible. My body feels hot, like when you have a fever. My abs start to cramp, it feels like I'm being stabbed. I look over at Alex, who is hunched over holding his stomach. I turn towards Reggie and see him throwing up over the couch. 

"Maybe we shouldn't have eaten those hotdogs." Reggie says, taking his previous statement back.

"It'll be fine guys, if the hotdogs were bad then we'll just throw them up." I answer. 

"Yeah, ok." Alex agrees. Suddenly I feel the need to vomit. I turn around on the couch and lean over. 

20 minutes later...

"Guys I don't think we got it out of our systems." Alex states.

"What would 'it' be exactly.?" I ask.

Alex shakes his head. "The bacteria, you idiot." 

I nod, feeling to weak to answer. I look over at Reggie. He is ghost-white. "Reg, you're like SUPER pale." I rest my hand on his forehead to see if he's burning up. "Reggie, you're burning up, like a lot." I take my hand of, wincing slightly at the heat left.

"I think we need to call 911."I say and look over at Alex, he's also just as pale. "Alex, your skin went like 3 shades lighter." 

"So did yours. I'm calling an ambulance." Alex states, he stands up a little to grab his phone, wincing at the pain movement causes.

"911 what's your emergency."

"Hi um...we ate some bad hotdogs and we don't feel good."

"Ok sir, where are you?"

"Sunset Boulavard. Outside the Orpheum, by Sam and Ella's hotdogs." Alex respond. (Sam and Ella is what the hotdog buissness is called in the show)

"Ok we're on our way." 

Alex hangs up. "Now we wait."

I groan from the painful cramps. None of us can even move and we're heating up even more.  
5 minutes later the ambulance arrives. "Go go, go, go." The crew says. They take 3 strechers, and put is on. I don't even know what's going on. All I can hear is the crew screaming to load is into the ambulance. All I can see is flashes of people running around, 'What's going on? Where am I? Why is everyone running around? Why am I laying down?' My mind is going crazy and I'm starting to get delusional from the fever. My mind keeps jumping from question to question. But most importantly, "WHERE ARE ALEX AND REGGIE?!" I ask, sitting up lightning fast. 

"Shhh, it's ok, lay back down." A nurse instructs, starting to strap me down.

"Why are you strapping me down? I don't want this." I panic again.

"I'm strapping you down so you don't move." She answers, finishing her task.

"B-but where are my friends?" I ask again, starting to get teary.

"They're already in the truck." She answers, softly pushing me back down and putting an oxygen mask on me so I can breathe better. Some of the workers load me into the ambulance. 'Wait, wait, if I'm freaking out what about Alex?'  
I look over to my left and see Alex having a panic attack. He's hyperventilating and looking around the room. I see his hand hanging out of the stretcher. I grab it to calm him down. His head snaps over at me, his eyes tear-stained and a little red. The oxygen mask over his nose.

"Hey, hey Alex, calm down, it'll be ok." I assure. He nods and grips my hand tighter. Suddenly, I feel a massive pain stab my other arm. I turn my head over and see the same nurse stick a needle inside me. 

"W-what are you doing?" I ask, sniffling a bit. 

"It's ok just breathe, this'll kill the bacteria." She pats my head and sticks another shot in. I hear the sound of someone crying and look up a bit to see Reggie. His arm is also out, I take the opportunity to grab it. 

"Hey Reg, it'll be ok. Just breathe." I say.

"You're right, it's just that I hate needles." He replies.

"I know buddy, I know." I grip his arm tighter. 

"His fever is rising!" I hear from my right and turn my head.

"Get more ice to cool it down!" I hear from my left. I feel a stabbing pain from the shot. All I can think to do is hold the boys' hands tighter.Tears slowly roll down my face. I feel something cold be put under my shirt. The cold of the ice and the heat of my body make it burn. "Ahhh!" I scream out, trying to be heard, but there is too much chaos going on. Suddenly I hear a long beep. It a continuous one, I feel my self lose the grip of some of the boys' hands. I turn to see Alex's hand hanging down. "He's dead". I hear the doctor say.

"No,no,no,no.no. No, Alex please no." I beg, looking over and seeing everyone crowding him. I see the doctor try to shock him back to life with some shocker thingys. After load of tries, it doesn't work.   
"Keep trying, don't give up on him!" I yell. That same nurse comes over to me. I see her name tag and desipher a name, even if my eyes are blurry from tears. Jenniffer. 

"I'm sorry, he's gone." She tells me, stroking my hair out of my face. 

"No, no,no there has to be a way." I say, begging her to give me something.

"I'm sorry," Jenniffer says and walks away.

I look over to Alex's body, not moving not breathing. "NO. ALEX!!!" I scream, the pain in my voice. Tears stream down my face, in large amounts. I cry so much, my face getting super puffy. Just then, I hear another long beep. I turn towards Reggie. I'm slowly losing grip on his hand. I lose grasp of it and it falls. "He's dead too." I hear again. I see his lifeless body just laying there. Even more tears come down. I sob, mourning the death of my 2 best friends. 

"I'm all alone." I whisper. Suddenly, I droop my eyes down a little, my whole life flahes before my eyes. 

The first time I got a guitar, meeting Reggie, meeting Alex, meeting Bobby. Forming the band. Playing our first gig. Everything, then I see my parents.   
'Oh no, my parents.' I think. ' Why did I run out on them?'   
My eyes start drooping again. Jenniffer comes over, I grab her hand, "Jenniffer, can you do me f-favor?" I ask whispering. She nods. "Can you please tell my par-" I long beep is heard in the background. My eyes close and I let go of her. 'Keep dreaming like we'll live forever, I guess that didn't happen.' I think, before my brain shuts down.

I float out of the ambulance. I get to this dark room, there's no one here. I see a bright light shining on someone. "God?" I ask, wondering who it is.

"No even better." I hear. I step closer and see Alex and Reggie. I run up to them and hug them. I cry on their shoulders, they do the same. "We were gonna be legends." I whisper.

"We were." They responds. I hug them tighter and we all cry.


	5. The Love We Make. (Juke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Luke are together and Ray is being overprotective. All the boys can be seen and are alive. 
> 
> Requested by @Dynasty2004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more Juke because I LOVE writing about it, or anything JATP related. 
> 
> Please give me some prompts and I hope you enjoy.

Julie's POV  
(Remeber the boys are alive and can be seen and touched.)

Luke and I hop off the school bus and speed to my house. I slam the door open and run up the stairs, grabbing Luke's hand and dragging him along. I see dad out of the corner of my eye. 

"We'll be in my room, Dad!" I yell, getting closer to the top.

"Ok make sure you keep the door open." He orders.

"Will do!" I yell as I land on the last step. 

"Thank you, Mr. Molina!" Luke yells. 'Aww, I love when he's polite!' I think. 

We get to my room and I turn around to close the door a tiny bit. Luke is running behind me and he also turns. I turn back around to face him and he pushes me a little, making the door close all the way. I stare into his romantic brown eyes and he gives me a peck on the cheek. He gets off me and jumps onto my bed. I put my backpack down and so does he. I walk over to the door and open it back up. 

"Oh come on, just close it. It's fine." Luke complains.

I shake my head. "My dad said 'keep it open', so we keep it open." Luke makes his sad puppy face. "If you want to be able to come over, we need to abide by Dad's rules." I finish.

"Fine, but can you a least close it to halfway?" he asks, putting his guitar pick in his mouth.

I close the door halfway. Luke hints for me to close it a bit more. I do as he asks, and now the door is ajar.

"It technically is still open." He says. I laugh hopping over next to him on the bed. "Let's start writing." Luke grabs his notebook from his backpack.

We begin writing 'Perfect Harmony'. 

"Ok how about this?

Here In front of me  
Shining so much brighter than I have ever seen  
Life can be so mean but when he goes I know he doesn't leave"

"That's perfect." He says, forming a cute little smile. Just then, someone knocks on the door. It opens and I see dad.

"Oh hi, Dad..." I say, wondering if I'm in trouble.

"Julie door," He says opening it back up.

"Yeah sorry,"

He leaves, but not before giving Luke the 'look'. He freezes and his eyes grow wide. We finish writing the song and head to the studio. We sit down on the couch and talk. I can't help but think that there's something wrong with Luke. He's not talk as much as he usually does.

"Is everything ok Luke?" I ask, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah," He lies.

"It's ok you can tell me." I nudge, knowing he's hiding something.

"Does your dad like me?" I ask.

"Yeah, what kind of question is that? Of course he does. Why would you think otherwise?" 

"It's just that...I feel like I'm a bad influence on you. You know? Like wherever I'm around I feel like he thinks that I'll get you into trouble." Luke looks down at the floor. "I feel like he thinks I'm not good enough for you. He always gives me these warning looks and I panic. I just don't want to lose you because I did something stupid. Do you think I'm good enough for you?" He asks. I see tears building up in his eyes.

"Luke, look at me." I say, he looks up at my face. I see the little tears urging to fall out. " You are MORE than enough. Don't let anyone make you feel as if you're not. And my dad, he's just being overprotective. Give him time. He just doesn't want me to get hurt." I wipe a stray tear from his cheek. 

"You're right Julie, thank you." He whispers. "I'm gonna go clean my face up." Luke gets up and heads towards the bathroom.

"Hey Julie are you in here?" I hear as dad walks in. He looks at me. "Can I talk to you for a second?" 

"Yeah sure, what's up?" I ask, walking over. 

"I know that I can sometimes be a bit overprotective with you and Luke. But I want you to know that I am just looking out for you. And Luke is a great guy. I'm happy you found him." He says.

"Thanks dad." I hug him.

Luke's POV

I pour some water on my face, hoping that will lessen the redness. Once I feel like it looks ok. I step out of the bathroom and see Julie talking to her dad. I decide to listen in.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" 

"Yeah sure, what's up?" She asks, walking over. 

"I know that I can sometimes be a bit overprotective with you and Luke. But I want you to know that I am just looking out for you. And Luke is a great guy. I'm happy you found him." Mr. Molina says.

"Thanks dad." Julie hugs him.

Mr. Molina heads out and I hide behind a pillar. 

"Luke I know you're there." Julie sighs. 

"Ok you got me. So your dad doesn't hate me?" 

Julie shakes her head. "Nope, we're ok. More than ok actually." She tilts her head and our lips meet. Sparks rush through me and I feel so alive. Everything feels perfect. Julie and I kiss passionately and I know that we'll be ok. 

I sense a presence nearby and see Reggie put his phone down after taking a picture.  
"Aww, look at them, no wonder I'm into guys." Alex says.


	6. Adrenaline Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset Curve's first performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by sporadicwerewoldwonderland
> 
> Please request some prompts!

Luke's POV

1993, (The boys are 15)  
TW: BLOOD, HOMOPHOBIA AND FIGHTS

"Today is the day. Today we are preforming for the first time!" I exclaim, gripping Alex's shoulder,who is sitting next to me in the car.

"I can't belive it! I'm so excited." Reggie states drumming on his guitar case. 

Mom drops us all off at school. "Bye thank you mom!" I say waving goodbye. We enter the school and make out way over to the gym. The place is packed. Bobby, Reggie, Alex and I head backstage to put our instruments down.

"Ok guys, it's 7:30. We meet back here in 1 hour." Alex orders. We all nod make our way out. Bobby and Reg head over to a group of girls.

"So what do you wanna do?" I ask Alex. 

"I don't know, wanna walk around the school?" He asks. I nod and we head out of the gym. We're just walking around when a teacher sees us. 

"What are you two boys doing? There's a dance." She lectures.

"Umm, we were going to the bathroom?" Alex lies.

"Why not go to the bathroom in the gym?" She asks. 

I panic not knowing what to do. "Too crowded." I say, and we quickly walk to the bathroom. "Close call." 

"Yeah, too close." Alex says. He starts to get quiet and anxious.

"Hey you good man?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok. Just a little anxious." Alex says, talking his rainbow pride hat off.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" I assure. "And not talking about it will eat you up inside."

"It's just that...that I don't know what to do?" 

"You don't know what to about what?" 

"How to come out to my parents." He whispers.

"Look, just do it when you're ready. But for now, focus on the show, and have fun. Don't worry about your parents." I pep talk him and put his hat back on.

"You're right. Thank Luke." 

"Anytime. I gotta go" I say pointing to a bathroom stall. Alex nods and heads out the bathroom.

Alex's POV

I walk outside and lean against the wall waiting for Luke. I'm just minding my own business, fiddling with the zipper of my jacket. All of a sudden I see someone coming, it's Steve. Ugh Steve Jones. The school's bully, mainly targets anxious, gay guys. Unfortunetly, I check off all those boxes. 

"Hey girly," He calls.

"What do you want Steve?" I ask, getting off the wall. 

"Nothing much f*****(f slurr)" He throws a punch, striking my face.

"Seriously, come on not today." I mumble, rubbing the pain away from my cheek. He throws another punch but I dodge it. This makes Steve more angry and he pushes me against the wall. He knees me in the stomach over and over again. I'm groaning and gasping for air that won't come into my lungs.

Luke's POV  
I am washing my hands and I hear some noise outside. I hear someone say "Take that you (f slurr)."   
My eyes grow wide and I whisper "Alex."   
I speed outside of the bathroom and turn to see Alex laying on the floor, Steve on top of him punching Alex like his life depended on it.

"Hey Steve!!" I yell. He looks up at me and grins. "Pick on someone your own size!"   
Steve runs over and tackles me. I hit the lockers and he punches my face, making blood pour out of my nose. He hits me again right on the eye, I start to feel a bruise forming. I knee him in the stomach and he gets off me. I kick him in the stomach and he falls down. I get on top of him and punch him over and over.   
"This is what you get for being a homophobe and bullying my best friend! You a**hole!" I yell hitting him right on the nose. I am letting all my anger out. I lift my hand to throw another punch but someone grabs it.   
I look up and see Alex, making his dissapointed-parent-face. "Luke, stop. Just let it go." He says. I am about to say something but he stops me and pulls me to my feet.   
"Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. I'll meet you on stage." Alex orders. I nod and head for the bathroom. Alex rubs the bruise on the side of his stomach and makes his way over back to the gym. 

I look at myself in the mirror. My left eye is dark purple and my nose is dripping blood. I clean up and make my way out of the bathroom. I got some of the blood off, but the drops on my shirt and the dryer blood on the bottom of my nose didn't budge. I walk back to the gym but not before seeing Steve hobble away. I flip him off and keep walking. I finally get backstage and see Alex, Bobby and Reggie, getting ready to go onstage

"Dude what happened?" Reggie asks, pointing to my tortured face. 

"Steve happened." I say picking up my guitar and putting the strap across my shoulder. We get announced by an MC and walk to the stage. 

"Ready guys?" I ask. They all nod and we start playing a song called Adrenaline Rush.

L-Adrenaline Rush  
The spark inside, it lights up through the night.  
My heart beats faster, something snaps.  
And I feel alive. 

All- Oh woah woah oh oh oh  
Oh woah woah woah oh oh oh

The song finishes and I wipe a bit of blood off my face. 

"Thank you, We're Sunset Curve. Tell your friends!" Reggie exclaims. We all hug and make our way off the stage. 

I am walking out of the backstage area and the party ends. 

The next day.

Luke's POV

Alex and I enter the school and get to our first class. In the middle of it someone makes and announcement over the intercome.

"Lucas Patterson, Alexander Frost and Steven Jones, please report to the office. 

To be continued...


	7. Rainbow Across the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex x Luke!! 'm so excited to write this!  
>  Requested by anonymous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some more prompt. This is part 2 to the last chapter.

Luke's POV  
Still 1993

Alex and I are walking to the main office. Knowing why we're in trouble- well why I'M in trouble- we walk slowly. 

"How is your eye?" He asks.

"It's ok, nothing I haven't felt before."

Alex nods. "What is this your 4th fight this year?" 

"5th, but it's ok. I'll stand up for you thousands of times if I have to." I state, looking right at Alex's gorgeous eyes. 'To be honest, I don't know how I feel about Alex, I'm just confused. I know I like girls, but dang, Alex is so perfect. His smile, his hair, ugh! I just want to-' My eyes grow wide. ' I like Alex! But I can't like him, I'm not gay, am I? But I also like girls, but I like boys too. What is going on?' 

"Hey, dude you good?" He asks, putting his arm around my shoulder.

I snap out of my thoughts. "I'm good." I lie.

We get to the office and walk in. The office ladies give us looks and we sit in the waiting room. Alex sits really close to me. I make sure not to move a muscle. After 20 minutes, we see Steve walk out of the Principle's office and take a seat near us. 

"Alex, Luke, Mr. Gillespie will see you now." The office lady says. (Sorry for breaking the 4th wall). Alex and I get up and walk into the office. The energy in the room goes down and Mr. Gillespie motions us to sit. 

"So Alex, Luke, would you mind telling me what happened last night during the dance." The principal asks.

I immediately begin talking, I explain that Alex and I were in the bathroom and he was outside. "I was washing my hands and I heard something someone yells a slur out in the hallway, I ran out and saw Steve on top of Alex, punching him. I decided to stand up for Alex and I went over to Steve. He punched me and that's how my nose started bleeding. Then he punched me in the eye." I explain, pointing to my colorful eye. "I of course punched him back, and then Alex stopped me." I look over at Alex, who is looking down at his hands. He's anxious about being in trouble and I can tell. I place my hand on his thigh and he looks up. I give him a little it'll-be-ok nod. 

"Well, boys, Steve will be getting a serious punishment, homophobia is not something we tolerate at this school. I will call your parents to inform them of what happened. Now that we know the whole story, you two have detention for the next week." The principal says. We get up and walk out of the office. We're walking around the hallways, stalling to get back to class. The stalling works, because the bell rings and everyone rushes out of their classes. Alex and I are Just standing in the middle of the hallway, looking at each other. 'Should I tell him how I feel? How do I feel? Do I even like Alex?' My mind is going crazy, but right when I asked that last question, a little voice in my head whispers 'Yes.' 

"Um, Alex...I have something to tell you." I mumble.

"What is it?" He asks. 

"Um, I kinda, maybe, sort of, like you," I whisper. 

"What?" He asks, not being able to hear me.

"I like you," I say louder. 

"I like you too..." He says. 

My face lights up. I look at Alex. He turns his head and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I gotta head to science. See you later." He waves and starts to walk away. 

"Bye," I say softly, still in shock as to what just happened.


	8. More than Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JATP AU where Luke and the boys are alive. Julie and Luke are neighbors and Luke gets sick. Fluffy JUKE time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous.
> 
> Please request I love writing your prompts!

Luke's POV

"Bye mom, bye dad." I wave them goodbye. They're going on vacation, and I'm not going. Why you may ask because I'm sick.   
I'm standing at the front door, a box of tissues in my hand. I look across my street and see Julie. Ahh, Julie, I met her at school two years ago. She is two grades below me. So I'm 17 and she's 15.  
'I like Julie, she's talented, pretty, and really nice.' I think. I've had a crush on her for a while, but it's not like I'm gonna tell her that. 

I wave over to her and she waves back. I close the door and go upstairs to my room. Julie's room is right across from mine. I can look into her room and see what's going on. Not that I necessarily do that, but sometimes I like to see her singing in her room. I lay on my bed and look out the window. 

"Oh god, she's naked," I say, turning away. Julie was only wearing her underwear and bra. After taking a moment to reflect on what just happened, I peek back up, now her curtains are closed. I sigh, and sniffle a little, blowing my nose. 

After about 10 minutes. I peek back around and see Julie, she's wearing a nice cropped, purple shirt, with black leggings and a butterfly clip in her hair. Her hair is pulled up into a high ponytail.   
"She looks amazing," I say, a little bit of drool falls down my mouth. I quickly wipe it away. Suddenly, a light bulb turns on in my head. I grab a piece of paper and write the words 'HI JULIE' on it. I tape it to my window and wait. About 10 minutes go by and I look over to her window.  
I see a paper saying 'HEY LUKE' . My lips curl into a smile and I grab another paper. I write 'WHAT'S UP?' on it and stick it on. Right after she writes, 'NOTHING MUCH HOW ABOUT YOU?'   
I grab another paper and right. 'I'M SICK' on it. She looks over and reads it. Then, I see her get up and leave her room. I frown wondering what I did wrong. I lay back down on my bed and go on my phone. A couple of hours go by and I hear the doorbell. I walk downstairs to get it. I'm wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, but with no sleeves. I open the door and see Julie. My heart feels warm and I stare at her beautiful face. 

"Hi Luke, I brought you some soup and medicine if you need it." She says. 

"Thanks, come in...if you want." I say, making way for her to walk in. I sit down on the couch and Julie sits next to me. I turn on the TV and we start watching this show called Julie and the Phantoms. 

"Where are your parents?" She asks.

"On vacation for 2 days." I answer. "Yours?" 

"My dad is out with my brother for the whole day." She says. 

"Why didn't you go?" I ask.

"They went to a baseball game, I didn't feel like going." 

I nod and continue watching the show. We get to a romantic part of episode 7 and I decide to put my arm around Julie's shoulder. I swing my arm around and she scoots closer to me.   
We finish the show and grab something for lunch. I eat the soup she brought me and she grabs some food from her house. We go up to my room and she sings while I stum on the guitar.   
I put my guitar down and lay on my bed. Julie comes over and does the same. We face each other and stare. I think about leaning on for a kiss, but she beats me to it.   
Our lips collide and everything feels magical. I kiss her back passionetly.

"Sorry, that was sudden." She apologizes.

"It's ok, I was thinking of doing the same." I admit. "Um Julie, would you want to go on a date with me sometime?" 

She nods. "That's everything I've ever wanted."


	9. Reggie's Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie's backstory about his family.  
> Requested by spordiacwerewolfonderland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request. The Juke chapter will be put soon.

Reggie's POV  
1994  
TW: Fights and language and slight abuse.

I am walking home from a long day of school. I open the door and immediately duck as a glass cup comes hurling towards me. 

"Another fight. Great." I whisper sarcastically. I make my way upstairs to get started on some homework. I try to focus but all I can hear is yelling and things falling apart, including this family. I try not to listen in but it's hard not to. I end up giving in and pay attention to the fight. 

"Just pay the goddamn bills!!" Dad yells. 

"It was your turn to pay them last month and you DIDN'T!! So you pay them!!" Mom yells. 

"Stop lying, Suzanne!!" Then I hear something break. 

"You asshole!! All you care about is your money and your job. You don't care about Reggie and you don't care about me." 

"You finally said something that's right. Go you." I hear. "And you know what. I could just snap my fingers and Reginald could be cut off that stupid band like that! We both know he needs to work on school more!"

"The band? No, I can't. He wouldn't do that." I whisper. "I have to do something." I get up and walk downstairs, my hands shaking. I get to the kitchen and try not to step on shards of glass.  
"Um, mom dad?" I mumble, they turn towards me. 

"Go upstairs Reginald, your mother and I are talking," Dad states harshly.

"Um, dad?" I begin to fidget with my hands. "Are you going to make quit the band?" I finally look up at them.

"He's not going to do that." My mom interrupts.

"Don't interrupt me, Suzanne!" I flinch and his scream. Richard, dad, comes closer to me. "If you don't get up those stairs and in your room in the next three seconds, then, there will be no more Sunset Swerve for you." He says, quietly but intimidatingly. 

I suddenly get angry, wanting to correct him. "Um, it's actually Sunset Curve...sir," I mumble. 

I feel his hand strike my face. I hear my mom gasp and tears sting my eyes. 

"Go upstairs. NOW!" He yells. I quickly make my way upstairs and shut the door. I lay on my bed and let the tears stream down. Soon, my face gets puffy and red. I keep hearing the fight. My mom yelling at my dad for hitting me. Him yelling at her for yelling at him. It's an endless argument. 

I know that me talking when they're fighting will just make it worse. But I couldn't just let my dad strip away the one thing that I still loved about my life. The band, my REAL family. The one that is always there for each other, through the good and bad. 

I suddenly got angry and decided to sneak out. I grabbed my backpack and gutiar and hopped out the window. I biked down to the studio. It was around midnight, so no one would be there probably. I opened the doors and laid down on the couch, soon falling asleep. 

I woke up to someone playing a soft rhythm on the guitar. I open my eyes and see Luke, sitting on a chair with his guitar. I move my hand to touch my cheek it still hurts, a lot. 

"Oh hey, you're up buddy." Luke puts his guitar down and walk over to me. 

"What are you doing here? What time is it?" I ask.

"It's 6 am. I came here early to set up." 

"Why'd you sleep here?" He asks. 

I stay quiet, not wanting to answer. "My parents had a fight...again." 

Luke nods, knowing where this is going. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

I stay silent, until I mumble. "It was bad, worse than the previous ones."  
Luke listens, sitting down next to me.  
"They were screaming and shouting, throwing things at each other." I whisper. "I tried to ignore it but it was impossible. Then my dad said, he would stop me from playing with the band. He said I needed to focus on school more." A tear falls from my eye, a couple more slowly following after. "I decided to go downstairs, and ask him if he actually was going to do that. I knew it was a bad idea, but I had to know. So I walked downstairs and interrupted their argument. He tells me to go back upstairs, or he's actually going to cut me from 'Sunset Swerve'. He walked close to me and I corrected him saying it's Sunset Curve." I pause not knowing if I should tell Luke the next part, but he beats me to it.

"And that?" He adds, pointing to the mark on my cheek. 

I stay quiet, not knowing what to do. Another tear falls down my eye and makes a little splash on my jeans. More come down and the dam breaks. I start crying, replaying that moment in my head again. "Then he hit me." I whisper. 

Luke wraps his arm around me. Pulling me into a tight and warm hug. "Thank you for telling me. You can stay at my place for as long as you want. I'm here for you and I love you Reggie."

A/N: (Author's note): I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry it got posted so late I was really busy. Please request what you want. Next chapter is JUKE!


	10. A Little Something Special.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juke!  
> Luke: a popular kid, is a jock and into music.
> 
> Julie: loner (with Flynn). Shy, and a behind-the-scenes kind of girl.
> 
> They get partnered up for a project and are OOZING chemistry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous.
> 
> Please request some more! I'm running out of ideas.

Luke's POV  
The boys are alive and go to school with Julie. They are in the same grade. 

It's the final game of the season. We're playing against our rivals. The Hawks from Grainsville HS. We're all getting ready to play. I walk over to Reggie, who is in the mascot costume. 

"You ready Reg?" I ask, patting the mascot head. He nods and I run over to my team. I see Alex in the stands and wave at him. I get to where the whole team is and we all stand in a line for the Pledge of Allegiance. As usual, for every game, hand over heart and someone says it.   
But since today is the last game, apparently, someone is going to sing the whole thing. I roll my eyes when they tell us this. 

"This is going to take so long," I whisper to my teammate next to me. 

"Mr. Patterson." The Principle calls. He motions for me to put my hand on my heart. I sigh and do as I'm told. Just then, I see a girl come over to the mic. She has brown fluffy hair and darker skin. She Is wearing a teal cropped shirt with a jacket over it, and some ripped jeans. 'I recognize her, she's in my music class, she doesn't sing much though. Wonder why she's gonna sing the anthem.' 

"Yo dude, what's her name?" I ask, nudging Mark, the teammate next to me. They shrug not knowing the answer. I look back at her. 'It starts with a J. Julia? Maybe Juliette? I don't know.'

I am pulled away from my thoughts as she starts singing. I don't really pay too much attention to her singing, but I am caught off guard by the high note she hits. My eyes grow wide. She is amazing. Everyone claps and the game begins. 

After the game. (We won)

I am walking out of the gym, super sweaty and tired. I bump into someone. I turn and see her, the same girl who was singing. 

"Sorry, for..bumping into you." I apologize.

"It's ok, good game." She responds, walking out. 

The butterflies in my stomach flutter a little and I go to the locker rooms and change. I am talking to Mark. "Hey bro, do you know that girl? The one who sang today?" 

"That chick, what's her name? Julie or something. She's in my history class. Why'd you ask?"

"She's kinda cute." I say softly, putting my orange hoodie back on.

"Dude." He looks at me. "You can't date her, or even INTERACT with her." 

"Why not?" I snap at him. Mark is that type of person, very open to saying the truth. He's kind of my friend but not really. 

"How do I put this softly? You're um, popular. She...is not." Mark closes his locker and heads out. I zip my backpack angrily and do the same.   
I see Reggie and Alex standing out waiting for me. 'There are my real friends.' I think

"Hey Luke, good game." Reggie says.

"Thanks," I mumble. 'Should I tell them about Julie, or Julia, or whatever her name is.' "Hey guys, do you um, know that girl who was singing today?" I ask, hoping they will say something better than what Mark said.

"Oh yeah, she's really nice. Why do you ask?" Alex asks.

"I don't know, she's kinda cute." I say, scratching the back of my head.

"I mean sure, but guys are better." Alex states. We all laugh. "But in all seriousness, if you like her than go for it."

"If I were you I'd get to know her more, I mean you don't even know her name or anything about her."

"True, thanks guys." I run off to my locker and ger ready for music class, after all this IS a music school. I get to class with my guitar and take a seat next to Alex and Reggie. 

"Ok class, today you will get your partners for your end-of-semester project." Mrs. Harrison states. She begins assigning partners. Alex and Reggie, Carrie, and Kayla, Nick and Josh. "Luke, and Julie. You two will be partners." My face lights up. This is the time! I can get to know Julie better.

"For this project your job is to compose a song and perform it for everyone in the class by 2 weeks from now. You will have class time to work on this, and you may meet up outside of school if you'd like." Everyone moves to go with their partners around the room. I walk over and sit down next to Julie.

"Hi, I'm Luke." I greet her, putting my hand out.

"I'm...Julie." She shakes my hand.

"So, wanna get started?" I ask. She nods and we start writing the song. The period ends and I get up and grab by notebook. 

"You wanna come over after school to keep working?" She asks. My insides flip, and I smile, nodding. 'I think she's opening up to me a little'.

After school.

Julie and I get off the bus. We talk the entire time on the bus, and now we're still talking while walking to her house. 

"You have an amazing voice." I tell her. 

"Thanks, so do you." 

Why thank you m'lady." I say in a posh voice. Making her laugh. Butterflies flutter in my stomach when I hear her laugh. We get to her house and go into the studio. She puts her backpack down and sits down on the piano. I sit down next to her, making sure to keep some distance so she isn't uncomfterble. I take my notebook out and begin to write the lyrics we've come up with. 

"How does this sound?" I ask.

"I'm head over heels  
Out of my head  
Realizing you're all I've been looking for.   
You're that little something special.  
I catch your stare and look away  
Blushing at the thought of you  
My heart skips a beat   
The butterflies rise  
Over your little something special

"Sounds good." She says, about to grab the pencil to write. I roll the pencil towards me. 

"No, I'm writing." I say making my cute grump face. Julie reaches across me to grab the pencil. She fails and I fall back, half of my body still on the bench. I am upside down on the bench and Julie's head is on my chest.

We both stay still, in shock of what just happened.I take a moment to take in what just happened, and smile at the thought of it.  
She finally gets up and I do the same. Schooching a little closer to her.

"I still want the pencil." She says, putting her hand out. 

"Fine.." But I get to write the next verse. Julie leans over the piano to write. I lean over to see what she's writing. I lay out my hand randomly and out hands touch. We both move them quickly. She looks over at me. I smirk a little, she rolls her eyes and keeps writing.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late. I hope you Liked it though. Please request. I am planning to make a part 2 to this. But still request I love hearing from you guys xx! Let me know what you want ot see in the second part.


	11. A Little Something Special Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of A Little Something Special. More JUKE!

Luke POV

It has been a week since Julie and I first practiced and wrote the song. And I'm starting to think she likes me too. We've been hanging out together a lot. Mostly writing the song, but sometimes just for fun. And today, we will be performing it. 

I walk over to my locker and grab my notebook. I am about to head to class, but someone stops me. I look up and see Mark, a smug expression on his face.

"What do you want dude?" I ask, a little annoyed. 

"Why are you hanging out with that Julie girl?" He asks.

"Because I'm doing a project with her..." I say, not knowing how to answer. "Plus she's really nice." 

"But what about your reputation, bro?" 

"My reputation? What does that have to do with anything?" 

"What do you think everyone has been talking about the past week? You and Julie, how you two are inseparable. You're popular, she's not. You can't hang with her."

"I can hang out with whoever I want. And I don't care you, or anyone in this school says," I state firmly, stepping closer to him, look into his eyes, making sure he knows I'm not joking. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get to class." I walk past him and head to the music room. I walk in and grab my guitar. I see Julie come in and she takes a seat next to me. 

"You ready?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I think so." She answers, tucking her hair behind her ear. A nervous jitter she does. 

"You got this ok?" I say, putting my hand out so she can grab it.

"You're right, thanks Luke." She says, gripping my hand. 'Oh my god! She grabbed my hand!' I think. My mind is going crazy. 'What do I do? Should I kiss her hand? No that's weird. Just stay calm Luke.'

All the groups go. They all do very well, Julie and I are the last ones. (Main character energy).

"Ok. Up next, Julie and Luke." Mrs. Harrison says, Julie and I get up and she makes her way to the piano.

Julie begins playing her part. I join in later in the pre-chours. We get through the song and get to the second chorus. 

"I'm head over heels  
Out of my head  
Realizing you're all I've been looking for.  
You're that little something special.  
I catch your stare and look away  
Blushing at the thought of you  
My heart skips a beat  
The butterflies rise  
Over your little something special" 

We both sing. I'm looking into her beautiful brown eyes. 'God she's amazing.' We keep singing and I just keep staring at her, she tares back. I completely forget about everyone else in the class and focus on this moment. The entire time she is singing she is smiling at me. He hand grabs mine and she places it on the mic on top of hers. My butterflies go balistic. We finish singing and go sit back down. 

Someone taps me on the shoulder and hands be a note. 

'You guys were oozing chemisrty.  
-Reggie.

I laugh and stick it in my pocket. Class ends and I head out. Alex and Reggie come up to me as I'm getting my stuff for my next class.

"Dude, you and Julie were OOZING chemistry." Reggie states.

"Yeah, I know. I read your note." I say, closing my locker. I get to math and take a seat. I don't pay attention, I can only think about Julie. 

School ends and I was in the front of the school waiting for the bus. I hear someone say my name and turn around. 

"Hey Luke," Julie says, standing next to me.

"Hey," I greet back. "You did amazing, today." I turn towards her.

"WE did amazing." She corrects, turning towards me.

"That's so cheesy." I laugh. 

"Cheesy, but true." She stares intently into my eyes. She tilts her head and starts to lean in. I do the same and out lips touch. My hands automatically move to touch her cheeks. Her arm wrap around my neck, pulling me closer. A rush of adrenaline goes through me.  
'This feels magical!" I think. Our lips separate and we both face forwards, still holding hands. 

"I really like you." I say. 

"I really like you too."

I blush and look down, Julie sees her dad's car pull up. 

"Bye, Luke, I'll see you tomorrow." She waves bye, walking towards the care. 

I give a small wave, smiling super big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Request! Love you all!


	12. Lending a Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos gets bullied by some older kids and doesn't want to tell Julie or his dad. He ends up telling Luke. Luke and the boys go help Carlos out and deal with the bullies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Luke being a big brother to Carlos.
> 
> The boys are alive in 2020  
> Carlos is 12 and the boys are 17, like always.

Carlos' POV

I'm walking down to the bus stop and I see them. John, Adam, and Chris. 

"Oh god, not again," I mumble. I stay calm and wait for the bus. John, Adam, and Chris are 16. Their bus is the same one as mine. The bus drops us off at school and then drops the highschool kids off. 

"Yo peep squeak!" One of them yells. They run over to me. The bus doesn't get here for another 20 minutes. 

"What do you guys want?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing much?" Adam states. Suddenly, they take my backpack and empty it. All my homework and school supplies fall out. The three of them start shredding up my papers and breaking my pencils. I'm too in shock to do anything. This has been going on for 4 months. 

I just stare at my hard work, all torn into pieces. Just then, I feel a hand strike my face. I fall on the concrete from the impact. My hands get scratched and I scrape my knee, making it bleed.

"You're weak. Just like your mom." John says. 

Something switches inside me. I get up and punch John right on the cheek. But, of course, he punches me back. He hits my nose, making blood go everywhere. I am about to hit him again, but the bus comes. The bus driver yells at everyone to get in quickly. I grab all my things and hop in. 

Luke's POV

I am in the kitchen with the boys. Julie is at school, and Carlos should be back from school soon. I hear the door open and turn to see Carlos. He has a bloody nose and knee. His hands are scaped and he just doesn't look ok overall. I look back at the boys, who look just as worried.

"Hey Carlos, you ok buddy?" I ask. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He says, brushing off his injuries. 

"You don't look fine." 

"I'm fine, ok?" He snaps. "I don't need you guys to look after me." Carlos walks upstairs. 

"Should we follow him?" I ask, turning back around to face the boys.

"No just give him time to cool down," Alex advises.

Carlos' POV

I lay down on my bed, so tired of life. I hear a knock at my door and it opens. I sit up to see my dad. He ain't lookin' too happy. 

"Why haven't you been turning your homework in for the past 4 months." 

"Um..." I try to think of something to say. 'I can't tell him about what happens on the bus. And why didn't he ask me this 4 months ago?' "I keep forgetting it at school." 

"Also, what happened to your face?" 

"Oh, I uh, fell in gym class. And a ball hit me in the nose." I lie. 

"Ok, Carlos. You need to be more careful. And you can't just forget your homework." He states.

"It's not like I mean to," I exclaim.

"All I'm saying is to try a little harder. Just make sure you remember ok?"

"Ok," I say as dad leaves the room. I lay back down and stare up at the ceiling. About 15 minutes pass and I hear a knock on my door. 

"Come in," I mumble. The door opens again and I see Luke. 

"Oh, hi Luke," I say sitting up.

"Hey, I know I already asked you this, but are you ok? Like actually ok?" He asks. 

"Yeah, I'm ok." I lie again. 

He gets up and grabs the tissue box from my desk. "Hmm, ok you don't have to tell me, but let's at least clean you up." He kneels down and pulls my pants up and places a tissue over my knee. 

"I'mgettingbullied," I say quickly.

"What?" Luke asks, shooting his head up. "Since when?"

"4 months" I whisper.

"4 MONTHS?!" He yells. 

"Shhh,"

"Why didn't you tell me? Or Julie, or your dad? Or LITERALLY ANYONE?!"

"I didn't want to be a bother," I mumble tears start to form in my eyes and I look down.

"Carlos, you can never be a bother. You should've said something if it was this serious." He points to my nose and knee.

"I didn't know what to do." 

"Who did this?" I ask starting to get angry.

"These 3 highschool boys, Chris, Adam, and John."

"Oh, I know them. They're jerks. What else did they do?"

"They shredder up my homework, hurt me, and they talk bad about my mom." 

"I'm not letting this slide." Luke gets up. "Come with me, Carlos." 

Luke's POV

I walk over to a park where I know those jerks will be. They come here every day after school. I fill Reggie and Alex in, and they tag along. I tell Carlos to stand back and Reg, Alex, and I walk over to the boys.

"Hey!" I yell. I walk over the John and punch him in the face before he can say anything. Alex gets Chris and Reggie gets Adam. We start throwing hands, and soon.

I kick John in the stomach and throw a right-hand punch, right across his face. He punches me right in the eye and across the nose. 

We finish the fight. We all walk back. I have a bloody nose, a bloody hand, and a black eye. Alex has a bruise on his cheek and a small cut just above his eyebrow. And Reggie has a cut on his forehead. I don't think we did too badly. 

"That was awesome!" Carlos yells.

"I don't think you'll need to deal with them anymore," I say. Carlos gets on my back and I give him a piggyback ride back to his place. We get there and enter the studio. I open the doors and see Julie.   
She looks up and looks at all our injuries. Her face turns from worry to anger.   
"Run!" I yell and we all run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request some more! The next chapter is also about Carlos and the boys.   
> I felt so bad for Carlos while writing this.


	13. Helping the Little Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke, Alex, and Reggie help Carlos out with his homework and build a friendship/brother-figures with him!  
> The boys are alive in 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone for a while. But I'm back! Please request some more! I'm out of ideas.

Luke's POV

I was walking by the living room, coming from the kitchen where I had gotten a banana. I see Carlos playing this car game with this Italian figure who is saying 'wee hee' every now and then.  
'What is this kid playing?' I think. I decide to ask him. 

"Hey, buddy, whatcha playing?" I ask leaning over the couch. 

"I'm playing Mario Kart." He answers, focusing on the game. "Do you wanna try?" 

I nod and swing over the couch, plopping down next to Carlos. He hands me thing dingy-looking remote. I look down at it. The remote has a bunch of different buttons and lights. "What do I do?" I ask.

"You need to use the joystick to make Mario, or your character, move around." He explains.

"Who's Mario?" I ask, I'm extremely confused. 

"Mario is the person driving your car. You can pick who ever you want. Like Luigi, or Princess Peach." He moves to a screen showing a bunch of mighty-looking figures.

"Ooh, ooh, I want the ghost one." I say excitedly. He grabs my remote and clicks on 'King Boo. Carlos helps me pick out my car and the design.

"Ok so now that we have everything, let's start playing." He states. Carlos teaches me how to play. He shows me how to move faster, and turn. The screen shows numbers saying 3.....2......1!  
I press some buttons and start to go. I bump into someone's car and say "sorry."

"They can't hear you Luke." Carlos says rolling his eyes.

"Hey. Don't roll your eyes at me." I joke sternly. I continue with the game. At one point I was in 5th place. Eventually the race ends and Carlos wins. 

"You did well for your first time Luke." He says.

"Thanks, that was a fun game." I state. Just as we're about to play another game, Mr. Molina comes in.  
I say hi to him and he waves back. "Carlos, you gotta do homework." He instructs. 

Carlos sighs, and gets up. I stand back up and head to the studio. 

"Hey guys." I greet the boys. 

"Hey Luke where have you been?" Reggie asks.

"I was playing video games with Carlos." I answer. "But the poor kid had to go do homework."

"Oh, that sucks." Alex says, "Speaking of which, we need to get started on our homework." 

"Nah, I'm going to procrastinate. I'll do it later." I answer, plopping down on the couch.

"Ok well, I'm gonna go inside the house." Alex says, walking out. 

Alex's POV

I am walking up the stairs to see what people are up to. I turn and hear "Ugh, stupid math." 

I walk over to Carlos's room, where the noise came from. I put my ear against the door and hear Carlos mimble something. 

'I'm going to knock.' I think. 'No, I don't want to bother him.' I debate. 'But you can help him.' I sigh and knock on the door softly. I hear a 'come in' and I open the door. 

"Hey, um Carlos." I wave as I walk in. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just math homework. I'm so confused." He answers.

"I can help you if you want, I'm pretty good at math." 

He nods and I pull up a chair next to him. I help him figure out what to do. 

"So then, you add these two, and multiply by your first number." I explain. 

"Ohh, and then you get the answer right?" 

"Yup, you got it!" I answer standing up. 

"Thank Alex, you're really good at math." Carlos says.

"Thanks. It helps to help Luke and Reggie, they're both failing that class." I say heading out. 

Reggie's POV

I am walking around the living room. It's night time and Luke, Alex and I are having dinner with the Molina's. I turn the corner to see Carlos watching some show called Voltron?

I decide to ask him. "Hey Carlos, what are you watching?"

"Voltron." He answers focusing on the TV. 

I sit down next to him and watch the show.   
We get a couple episodes in and I am really digging the show. 

"Lance sounds a lot like you Jeremy." Carlos states. 

"He sounds NOTHING like me. I don't know what you're talking about." I say, and we continue watching the show.

A/N: Sorry I haven't been writing. More chapter coming soon! I promise. Give me some prompts to write about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request some more! Thank you! xx


	14. One Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is sick when the band has to perform and his parents won't let him go out. Julie comes over and spends time with him.   
> Juke Fanfic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous  
> Please give me some more ideas! I'll try to get them up and going as fast as I can.

Luke's POV

The boys are alive and it is 2020.

I wake up and feel really hot. I am sweaty and have a massive headache. I try to get up but fail. 

'Am I sick? No, I can't be sick. I have a gig today. If my parents find out that I'm sick then, I won't be able to perfrom.' I decide to get up, slowly. I walk over to my closet, grabbing some sweatpants and a cut-off tee. I make sure I look less sick before going downstairs to eat. I see my dad sitting down, reading the daily news paper. Mom is making pancakes. 

"Morning sweety." She says, giving me a peck on the cheek. I sit down and mom places a plate of pancakes in front of me. She puts the syrup on the table and sits down herself. We all eat and I try to keep my sniffling to a minimum.

I finish eating and head upstairs. I grab my phone and text Julie. 

Luke🎸🎤: Hey Julie

Julie🎵🎹: Hey Luke, what's up?

Luke🎸🎤: I'm sick, I might not be able to go to the gig tonight. I'll try to make sure my parents don't find out, but I'm just giving you a heads up.

Julie🎵🎹: Ok thanks for letting me know.

I put my phone down and hop in the shower. The hot water doesn't help my _already_ hot body. I feel faint and get out of the shower. I get dressed and dry my hair. I decide to sneak into my parents room and grab the thermometer. I run back to my room and check my temperature.

"102!?" I yell. "No wonder I don't feel good." I say softer, ploping onto my bed. I hear a knock at my door and my mom comes in. 

"Hey Luke, have you seen the thermometer? I can't find it anywhere." She asks, looking around.

"No, I don't know where it could be." I lie, hiding it behind my back. 

"Are you feeling ok? You don't look too well."

"I'm fine. No need to worry." 

"Hmm, ok. But if you _are_ sick, you won't be able to go to your gig tonight." She states. My face goes in shock. 'I knew this was a possibility, but I mean come on  seriously? She can't do this.'

"Not that it would be such a bad thing." She says the last part more softly and leaves, closing the door behind her. 

"Ugh!" I yell, chucking the thermometer towards the wall. It hits the wall and falls down. "Oh shit." I say quietly, realizing what I just did. I walk over to the thermometer and see that it is cracked, and the screen where you read the numbers is scratched. 

I walk down stairs to grab an ice pack from the fridge for my splitting headache. I open the fridge up and pull the pack out. 

Just then I hear, "Lucas Nathaniel Patterson!" 

I freeze and drop the ice pack. I turn around to see my mom holding the broken thermometer. My eyes grow wide when I see the thermometer. 

"Would you mind explaining to me why this was in your room broken?" She asks sternly.

"Um, I don't know." I hesitate. 

"Luke, I know you're not feeling well. And lying about it won't help your case." 

"I'm feeling fine." 

"No you're not! Do you really want to rick the health of your friends just because you want to play tonight?!"

"I won't be risking their health because **I'm fine.** "

"No. I am not letting you go to your gig tonight, You are staying here until you feel better." 

My jaw drops. "WHAT?! You can't do that!"

"I can because I am your mother. Plus, it wouldn't kill you to stay home and study. You need to Ace that Math test tomorrow." 

I said nothing, too shocked by her demands.

I finally said something. "You're being so unfair. I am feeling fine. Plus, I'm not going to just STUDY on the weekends!" 

"You're not going to your gig tonight and that's **final.** " She finishes, walking away. 

I am so angry. Out of impulse, I garb a nearby glass and smash it against the counter. The glass breaks and goes flying everywhere. I feel one of the shards cut my cheek and blood slowly pours down. 

"Clean that up!" I hear from upstairs. 

I scoff and grab a little broom. I sweep the glass shards into the trash can. 'They'll never understand. I can't be the straight A student they want. They don't support me. Always regret buying me that guitar. They'll never understand.'

I finish cleaning up and go upstairs, forgetting why I came down here in the first place. I walk back into my room and hear my phone ring.

"Hello?" I say, picking it up.

"Hey Luke, where are you, we're on our way to the venue." Julie says through the phone.

"Oh, I can't go. My mom found out that I'm sick and now I'm here all night." I answer, still recovering from the tears I had shed down in the kitchen. 

"Oh, ok well. I hope you feel better." We say goodbye and hang up. 

About 10 minutes later my mom comes in my room. "Hey Luke, your father and I are going out to dinner. Please stay here and don't cause any trouble. Love you." 

"Love you too." I answer back and she closes the door. 

30 minutes go by and I'm laying on my bed. I hear someone knock at my window and turn to see Julie. I open the window up and she comes in. Julie sets her stuff down and takes a seat next to be on the bed. 

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the gig." I state.

"We cancelled. I told the guys that you weren't able to come and we all decided to not go. Performing without you feels wrong." She answers.

"Thanks, Julie." 

"No problem. Look what I brought." She opens a box.

"You got pizza?!" I exclaim.

"Yup, dig in." She says. We eat the pizza and talk about school. I finish and lay down on the bed. She does the same and we both stare up at the ceiling.

"Why were you sad when we were on the phone?" She asks breaking the silence.

"I don't know." I say and stay quiet. " I guess..." I pause to figure out what I'm gonna say. "I guess that I got angry that I couldn't go. My parents have always wanted me to be this straight A scholar. They want me to be the perfect child and not get into any trouble and have perfect grades." I sigh. "But that's not me. I'm not perfect and I don't have perfect grades, or even close to perfect. I drown myself in music, not books. And when they said I couldn't go and had to study, I got angry because I'm tired of all of it." A few tears fall down the sides of my face.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But as long as you're happy and do what you love than it's ok. That's all parents really want from you." She answers quietly.

"Thanks Julie." I say, grabbing her hand. 

"No problem. Now, let's go fix that cut of yours!"


	15. Make Me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Luke are together. They're parents go off to vacation for the weekend. Julie and Luke both pull some stunts to to go. They spend the weekend together having the time of they're lives.  
> LOTS OF JUKE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS JULIE AND LUKE. NOT CHARLIE AND MADISON.

**Julie's POV**

The boys are alive and it's 2020

"Ok, you know the plan?" I ask through the phone.

"Yeah, I know the plan. We got this!" Luke answers. 

"Ok if you know the plan so well, explain it to me." 

"Fine. We fake sick so we stay from the vacation, and I come to your place for the 2 days." He recites. 

"That's right, yeah." I chuckle. "I'll see you tonight. Come around 6 o'clock."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Bye, babe." He says hanging up. 

_Ahh, he called me babe. Gosh, what's happening to me?_ I plop onto my bed and sigh. A little voice in my head whispers _love_. But I mull over that. Not thinking much about it. For now, I have to figure out how I'm gonna convince my dad that I'm sick. 

Luke's POV

"Mom! Can you come here please?!" I yell from my room. I get under my covers, grab the thermometer, that was previously sitting under a hot lamp, and stick it in my mouth. 

"What's wrong Luke?" She asks opening the door. She walks over to me and places her hand on my forehead. "You are pretty hot. Let me see that thermometer." She grabs the thermometer from my mouth and looks at it. 

"What does it say?" I ask, pretending I don't know.

"It says 102 fever. I don't think you are going to be able to go on the trip."

I try my best not to slime. "Oh, ok." 

She them informs me that they'll be leaving at 5:50, it's currently 5:30. I nod and she leaves. 

"Yes! I exclaim standing up. "Julie, here I come!" 

Julie's POV

I am laying on my bed, ready to fool my dad. He comes in and I make the whole 'I'm not feeling well' scene. He takes my temperature and it reads: 102 degrees. 

"Hmm, Julie I'm not sure you'll be able to go on the trip with your brother and I."

"Oh, well that's ok. I can't keep you and Carlos from having fun can I?" 

"You get some rest. Your brother and will be leaving soon." He says, standing up from the bed. 

Half an hour later, they're about to leave.

"If anything happens call, I'm only 2 hours away." 

"Ok, I know. Bye love you."

"Bye!" They wave and the car drives off. I wait about 10 minutes before texting Luke to come over. 

2 minutes later I hear the doorbell ring. I open it and see a very tired Luke. 

"Are you ok?" I ask as he walks in.

"Yeah, I ran all the way here." He answers putting his bag (filled with the things he needs to stay here), down.

"You live 3 blocks away. Why did you run?" 

"I just couldn't wait to see you." He sits down on the second step of the stair case.

"Well, you don't have to wait anymore." I lean down and give him a kiss on the nose. I walk over to the kitchen and grab an apple. Soon enough, Luke gets up and walks over to me.

He hugs me from behind and whispers "Can we make cookies?"

I nod and he runs to and grabs all the ingredients. He comes back with about 20 things in his hands. Luke sets them down and we begin. 

As I'm pouring the flour, Luke grabs a handful that sits on his hand and blows. 

"Luke!" I yell, as the flour gets all over my face. I grab some and throw it at him. Now both our faces are white. 

"Wait, wait! Let's take a picture." Luke runs and grabs his polaroid. He takes the picture and puts the camera back. 

We stick the cookies in the oven and head upstairs; Luke grabbing his bag. We walk into my room he sets his bag down. We clean ourselves up.

"So, where do u wanna sleep?" I ask, walking over to him. "You can sleep anywhere I really don't mind."

"You won't like my answer." He states softly.

"And why is that?" I ask, wrapping my arm around him, staring into his hazel eyes.

"Because..." He pauses. "I want to sleep next to you..." He whispers, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"And who wouldn't like that Luke Patterson?"

"But, your dad-" He steps away.

"Is my dad here?" I ask, stepping closer. Luke shakes his head. "So, I'd say the bed is just big enough to fit us both." I finish, grabbing his hand. He smiles and nods.

We lay on the bed together, just enjoying each other's company, then I smell something. 

"Something smells like it's burning." I say, sitting up. "The cookies!" I yell and spring up. 

We run downstairs and I open the oven; a cloud of smoke exiting. We cough away, and I take the tray out. 

"Well, so much for these cookies." I sigh.

"They're still edible." Luke states, grabbing one and burning his hand. He takes a bite and immediately spits it out. "Nope, never mind!"

I sit up on the counter and place my hands on Luke's shoulders. 

"What should we have for dinner?" He asks

"Let's skip dinner." 

"We can't skip dinner, I'm hungry." He makes a little puppy dog face. 

"Fine, there is mac-and-cheese in the fridge" I say. He walks over to the fridge and grabs the box. We make the mac-and-cheese, making sure there is a timer set so we don't ruin it. 

About 15 minutes later, we finish and start eating. We sit on the couch and cuddle close, soft music playing in the back ground. 

"This is a little fun date night." Luke states. 

I laugh. "I think it's more than one night." 

"You're right...it's 2! Well, almost 2." Luke says in a perky way. I finish and put my plate down in the coffee table in front of us. Luke does the same. He grabs a hold of my hand, our fingers intertwine. I stare into his beautiful hazel eyes. 

_He's so amazing. How did I get this lucky?_

"What did I do to deserve you?" I ask him, not breaking eye contact. 

"Nothing much. Just being you, and that was enough." He answers, kissing my forehead. I place my head on his shoulder. My heart feels so alive and warm. I've never felt like this before. I can hear Luke's heart beat; it is matching mine. Everything feels just right. 

"I love you." I whisper to him. I sit back up and stare into his eyes again.

"I love you too." He says back. Luke places his hand on my cheek. We close the space between us and our lips collide together. He brings his arm around me, pulling me even closer to him. My arms wrap around his neck and I fall back on the couch, Luke on top of me. Our lips separate for a second so we can breathe, and then we're back on it. 

His tongue slowly enter my mouth. I can't really describe what I'm feeling. There is a rush of electricity going through me every time he kisses me more and more. His hands glide up my back and he places them on my cheeks. We sit back up, and our lips separate. 

"Woah," Luke says softly. 

"Yeah woah," 

"That has to remain a secret between us, my dad **cannot** find out. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am"

I look over at the clock. It reads 10 pm. "Let's watch a movie and then go to sleep." I suggest. Luke nods and I play a movie. 

2 hours later. We are heading back upstairs. I make Luke leave my room so I can change into my pajamas. While he is in the bathroom changing too. He comes back in just wearing sweatpants. 

"Seriously?" I ask.

"What? These are my pajamas." He defends.

"Put a shirt on dude." 

"But I'll get hot in the middle of the night." 

"Fine just get in here." I pull the covers so he can get in and turn the lights off.

"You sure I can sleep here?" 

"I already told you it's ok."

"Ok fine," He gets in and I scoot closer to him. He wraps his arms around me, we're both facing the same way. 

He kisses the back of my head and whispers "Good night love." 

"Good night," I say and we both go to sleep. 

THE NEXT MORNING

**Luke's POV**

I wake up before Julie and decide to make her something special. Putting a sleeveless shirt on, I quietly make my way downstairs and start making pancakes. About 1 hour later, I finish and place them on a plate, waiting for Julie to dive into. About 10 minutes later I see Julie come down the stairs.

"What is all this?" She asks.

"I decided that since you've been such a good host and girlfriend, that I would make you some breakfast." I answer, sliding the plate towards her. I sit down with my own plate and dig in. 

"Ok so my dad is coming back at 12. It is currently 11". She states. I nod, trying not to talk with food in my mouth. "So, you need to be cleaned up and ready to leave by at lease 11:45."

"Can't I stay longer?" 

"You can come over once your parents get home." She suggests. I nod and we finish eating. I run upstairs to change and make sure I have all my stuff meanwhile Julie is cleaning downstairs. I pack everything in my bag and make her bed. I run back downstairs just in time. 

"I'll see you in like 1 hour." She states. 

"Bye love you." I give her a peck and head out.

"Love you too." I hear her say softly. The biggest smile forms on my face. _I love that girl_


End file.
